1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus and a method for photographing, and more particularly, to a photographing apparatus and a method that corrects for an adverse affect caused by -shaking when photographing a low brightness scene.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional techniques exist for correcting errors in photographed images caused by shaking of the photographing apparatus, such as a camera. For example, an optical shaking correction method exists that corrects errors in an image caused by shaking by shifting a position of the lens of a photographing apparatus with respect to a photographing surface in a direction opposite to the shaking direction.
Also, in the conventional shaking correction technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-086488, after a plurality of images are photographed using a high speed shutter, each of the images are combined on the basis of a particular point of an object in order to correct the image.
In a photographing device that performs a rolling readout, such as a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS), the exposure timing in each vertical line is different. Accordingly, to uniformly expose the upper and lower parts of the photographing device to light, the overall vertical line must be exposed at the same time. To do this, a low speed shutter may be used, or a mechanical shutter is closed after the charges on the overall line are entirely reset and a flash photograph is taken. However, when focusing to a distant object, the selection of a low speed shutter may not be desirable since shaking due to hand movement, for example, can easily occur. Also, the distortion of a focal plane may introduce further errors in the image.
The method in which the entire line is reset and the mechanical shutter are used together is suitable for photographing an object in the foreground, such as a face. However, when photographing a background in a slow synchronized photographing mode with a shaking correction function, the total exposure time is long and the sound that the apparatus makes during photographing can be unpleasant to the photographer.